The Mummy Returns (2001)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Mummy Returns In 3067 BC, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_The_Mummy_series#The_Scorpion_King Scorpion King], leads his army on a campaign to conquer the world. Seven years later, the Scorpion King and his army are defeated and exiled to the desert of Ahm Shere. His men die of heat exhaustion, leaving only the Scorpion King. Vowing to give [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anubis Anubis] his soul for the power to defeat his enemies, an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oasis oasis] is created to hide the Scorpion King's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyramid pyramid] and giving him a legion of demonic, humanoid jackal warriors to seek revenge. The Army of Anubis sweeps across Egypt, destroying everything in its path, but once their task is finished Anubis claims the Scorpion King's soul and his army. In 1933, Rick and Evelyn O'Connell explore a ruined mortuary structure in the ancient Egyptian city of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thebes,_Egypt Thebes] with their son, Alex. They find [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mummy_Returns# the Bracelet] of Anubis. In London, Alex puts on the bracelet, which provides him with directions to the oasis of Ahm Shere. Alex has seven days to reach the oasis, or the bracelet will kill him the moment the rays of the sun shine on the Scorpion King's pyramid; at that point the Scorpion King and his army will also reawaken. Alex is captured by an Egyptian cult who have resurrected [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imhotep_(character) Imhotep]; they wish to use Imhotep's power to defeat the Scorpion King, which would give him command of the Army of Anubis. The cult, led by Baltus Hafez, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curator curator] of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Museum British Museum], includes a warrior named Lock-Nah and Meela Nais, the reincarnation of Imhotep's love [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anck-su-namun Anck-su-namun]. The O'Connells set out to rescue Alex, accompanied by Evelyn's brother Jonathan and the Medjai Ardeth Bay. Rick's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mummy_Returns# associate]from his past adventures, Izzy, a pilot, provides the group transportation. The bracelet of Anubis gives Alex visions, directions to Ahm Shere that the cult follows. At each location, Alex leaves clues for his parents, who follow in Izzy's dirigible. Imhotep uses the Book of the Dead to give Meela Nais the soul of Anck-su-namun but by doing so he also allows Evelyn to unlock the memories of her previous life as Princess Nefertiri, keeper of the bracelet of Anubis and the daughter of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pharaoh Pharaoh] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seti_I Seti I]. Lock-Nah discovers that Alex has been leaving clues, so Imhotep makes a wall of water that attacks the dirigible. The O'Connells crash in Ahm Shere. Izzy stays with the dirigible in hopes of repairing it. The O'Connells attack the cult, and both groups are attacked by pygmy mummies. Rick retrieves Alex while Ardeth Bay kills Lock-Nah. They escape from the pygmies, which kill most of the cult except for Baltus. Imhotep and Anck-su-namun are unharmed due to Imhotep's powers and Anck-su-namun being the keeper of the Book of the Dead. Rick and Alex run to the pyramid, barely making it before sunrise. The bracelet detaches from Alex's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mummy_Returns# arm]. Ardeth regroups with the Medjai in case the army of Anubis rises. Anck-su-namun stabs Evelyn and kills her. Rick, grieving, pursues Imhotep. Baltus puts on the bracelet and revives the army of Anubis. As Imhotep walks into the pyramid, Anubis takes his powers, wanting Imhotep to fight as a mortal. Rick finds Imhotep summoning the Scorpion King and they fight. The Medjai engage the army of Anubis. The Scorpion King interrupts Rick and Imhotep's fight. Imhotep tells the Scorpion King that he is the Scorpion King's slave, but Rick was sent to kill him. During Rick and the Scorpion King's fight, the Scorpion King kills Baltus. Jonathan and Alex collaborate to steal the Book of the Dead from Anck-su-namun. Alex uses the book to resurrect Evelyn, who duels with Anck-su-namun. Alex and Jonathan go to help Rick. It is revealed that the scepter that Jonathan has been carrying extends into a spear that can kill the Scorpion King. The Medjai seemingly defeat Anubis' army despite heavy casualties, but see that they have only defeated the vanguard, and the full army is charging towards them. However, before the Anubis warriors hit the Medjai lines, Rick succeeds in killing the Scorpion King, sending him and his army back to the Underworld. The Scorpion King's death causes Anubis to turn the oasis back into a desert, and the oasis is being sucked into the pyramid. Rick and Imhotep are hanging from the edge of a pit that leads into the underworld. Evelyn risks her life to save Rick, but Anck-su-namun refuses to save Imhotep, who falls to his death. Anck-su-namun soon falls into a scarab-filled pit and is devoured. The O'Connells reach the top of the pyramid, which is being sucked into the desert. Izzy arrives with a modified dirigible and saves the O'Connells. Jonathan grabs the diamond at the top of the pyramid. Ardeth Bay salutes them as they fly over him.=